Je crois en lui
by DinaChhaya TalaNokomis
Summary: Sherlock a replongé dans la drogue et son frère est impossible à joindre, pour le prévenir. Madame Hudson et John décide d'aller voir Lestrade pour qu'il les aide à le voir. [Challenge de mai 2018 - Collectif NoName : Thème Derrière la porte]


Donc, il y a juste la petite histoire qui est à moi.

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du [Challenge de mai 2018 - Collectif NONAME : Thème Derrière la porte].

Défi de l'auteur proposé par Ongi : _Dans_ _vos lecture comme dans vos écrits, quels personnages vous ont le plus marqué dans le style "nous deux contre le reste du monde" et pourquoi_?

C'est ma deuxième participation sur ce thème, donc je ne sais pas si je dois recopier, je corrigerai si il le faut.

 ** _Je crois en lui_**

Encore. Sherlock venait encore de replonger dans la drogue, malgré les nombreuses précautions prises par John. Ce dernier et madame Hudson n'avaient cessé de le chercher durant les deux dernières semaines, mais il restait introuvable. Ils avaient donc, en dernier recourt, essayé d'appeler Mycroft, mais ce dernier était injoignable.

Cela avait mit la logeuse en colère. Il se comportait en frère surprotecteur ou dangeureux quand il ne le fallait pas et alors que Sherlock avait vraiment besoin de lui, il était injoignable, sûrement occupé avec le reste du haut gratin britanique, tellement plus important que son petit frère. Elle était bien décidée à aller le voir, accompagnée de John, pour lui faire la morale et l'alerter de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le cadet des Holmes.

Mais voilà, ils ne savaient pas où il habitait et n'avaient aucun moyen d'accès à son bureau, contrairement à un détective consultant, pour le moment introuvable, et un certain inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

C'est donc le pas décidé qu'ils gagnèrent le bureau de celui-ci.

"Madame Hudson, John, les salua-t-il. Quel bon vent vous amène ici ?

-Nous aurions besoin de voir Mycroft, commença diplomatiquement le médecin, mais nous ignorons où il habite et n'avons pas d'accès à son bureau, contrairement à toi, alors nous nous disions que peut-être...

-Mais Mycroft n'est pas à son bureau cette semaine... Et pourquoi souhaitez-vous le voir ?

-Pour qu'il devienne enfin un vrai grand frère responsable et prenne réellement soin de Sherlock quand il en a vraiment besoin, s'enflamma madame Hudson.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Sherlock a replongé, à cause d'une affaire, et il est introuvable depuis deux semaines...

-Et nous avons tenté de prévenir Mycroft pour qu'il intervienne, mais il ne répond pas au téléphone, sans doute occupé avec le gouvernement ou un representant d'un pays ou encore ses services secrets ! Tout cela est tellement plus important que la famille et la santé de son cadet !

-Madame Hudson, tenta de la tempérer John.

-Non John, cela fait plusieurs années que je vois Mycroft venir sans cesse, demander des services à Sherlock, pour le pays et autres, sans l'aider ou le protéger. Et il ne passe jamais le voir pour simplement prendre de ses nouvelles. A se demander s'il ne se soucie pas de Sherlock, uniquement parce qu'il a besoin de lui et ne fait rien pour lui rendre quelque service que ce soit !"

Au fil de son discours, le regard de Lestrade s'était durci.

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, madame Hudson, je vous demanderai de vous taire et de ne pas parler de chose que vous ne comprenez pas.

-Hum hum... Et... Nous n'étions pas venu pour parler de lui ainsi. Simplement pour savoir si tu pouvais nous aider à le voir.

-Et vous comptez lui répeter tout ce que je viens d'entendre ?

-Je ne me gênerai pas pour lui dire en face à ce moment là !

-Madame Hudson !

-Donc, je vous le redis, Mycroft n'est pas à son bureau, expliqua calmement mais durement l'inspecteur, et même si je connaissais son adresse, avec ce que vous comptez lui dire, je ne vous la donnerai même pas.

-Greg, soupira le blond.

-Non John, vous ne savez rien. Et même si ce n'est pas à moi de tout vous expliquer, je peux vous dire que vous vous trompez sur pas mal de choses.

-Mais...

-Je connais la fratrie Holmes depuis plus longtemps que vous. Et quand je dis la fratrie, je dis bien les _deux_ Holmes. Quand on veut comprendre le lien qu'il y a entre Mycroft et Sherlock, il faut aller au delà de leurs carapaces. Vous avez fait l'effort pour Sherlock, mais vous en faites aucun pour Mycroft. Pourquoi ? Parce que la sienne est plus solide que celle de son frère ?

-Greg...

-Mais soyez rassurés, Mycroft est parfaitement au courant pour Sherlock, et ce dernier reviendra très vite à la maison aussi clean qu'il y a quelques semaines. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai du travail."

Il se leva et leur designa la porte, les invitant à sortir, ce qu'ils firent, madame Hudson encore trop sur les nerfs pour comprendre le sens des mots de Lestrade.

Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

Il sortit son portable en sentant qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

 _Sherlock vient de s'endormir. Un peu de calme avant que la lutte reprenne. Je te tiens au courant si jamais j'ai besoin de toi ou de mademoiselle Hooper. MH_

Oui, lui savait des choses, que John et madame Hudson n'étaient pas encore prêt à entendre et surtout croire. Comme Mycroft desintoxiquant et prenant soin, chez lui, de Sherlock, supportant les crises de manque et tout ce qui allait avec, pour le bien de son petit frère.

Il redressa la tête en voyant revenir John.

"Quoi encore ?

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reviens pas en ennemi de Mycroft. Je voulais juste savoir... Pourquoi tu prends sa défense comme ca ? A Mycroft ?"

Greg resta quelques secondes silencieux, pensif, avant de regarder John dans les yeux et de lui répondre.

"Parce que je crois en lui... Autant que tu crois en Sherlock.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous pensons tout les deux que Sherlock peut être quelqu'un de bien, qu'il accomplira peut-être de grandes choses, parce qu'il a ce petit quelque chose qui le rend si spécial, mais qu'il a juste besoin de quelqu'un... d'une main qui lui montre le chemin, le guide. Eh bien... Je vois la même chose en Mycroft.

-Tu le défendras toujours... Envers et contre tout ?

-Même si il faut qu'il n'y ait plus que lui et moi. Même si il faut que je sois le seul à ses côtés quand des loups, comme madame Hudson ou toi, atteindront sa porte, hurlant, pour avoir sa tête. Je serai toujours là."

Il hocha doucement la tête.

"Il a de la chance... Je ne promets pas de réussir à le comprendre un jour, un dixième de ce que toi tu le comprends. Mais je peux... Faire un effort pour ne plus trop le juger.

-Merci John."

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de partir pour de bon. Greg resaisit son portable et regarda son fond d'écran. La seule photo qu'il avait de Mycroft.


End file.
